


sbi/tubbo prompts

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i have an addiction to tubbo being railed by sbi and i feel like there arent any around,majority of these prompts dont contain smut but some do hence the tags, if a writer doesnt want to write smut dont feel forced to or anything, you can adapt it however you want!
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

  



	2. crazy royals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love crazy royal sbi.

prompt : the royal family kidnap Tubbo

the royal family are coming back from manburg when they get attacked by bandits, the knights protecting them die taking out the bandits.

Barely surviving techno and Phil dragged Tommy and Wilbur to safety until they find a simple hut on the outer forest of the antarctic empire, the door opens to reveal a little ram hybrid who helps bring them inside and heal their wounds. the family stays there for a few days before having to leave but not without promising to visit the boy again.

after a few months of daily visits by different family members (Tommy coming so regularly he had his own bedroom), the family decides to ask the boy to live with them.

Tubbo says no.

bad idea

the family goes crazy when he says no and they decide to take him anyways. Tubbo fights to be let go but the family don't let him, slowly he starts to become more dependant on them all until he's finally just turned into a mindless doll. living to make the family happy with his innocent doll eyes and shy smiles. 

just like that the kingdom has gained a new prince


	3. we all know who is really in charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sbi really thinks tubbo shouldn't be president. It's time to bring their boy back and show him who's really boss

prompt : tubbo may be president but he will never be in charge

the sbi family have left after Tommy got exiled and created the antarctic empire, the same kingdom that is now going to war with l'manburg. when the family goes to the country to explain they are going to destroy l'manburg, Tommy pulls tubbo aside to explain how they want him to come with them. that if tubbo joins them they can be a happy family again. tubbo of course refuses, saying he has a duty to l'manburg that he can't abandon.

Tommy and tubbo get so riled up that tubbo fails to notice Wilbur right behind him until there is a cloth covering his mouth, chloroform knocking him out fast.

when the boy wakes up he is surrounded by his old family, he tries to fight his way to escape but they stop him. this is for his own good. the boy has spent so much time being independent and making stressful decisions, its time for him to be able to sit back and let others make decisions for him. 

tubbo becomes more dependant on the family slowly, until he just becomes a mindless slave, there to please them after their meetings, a doll to dress up at balls. he is the princess of the antarctic empire, welcomed with open arms.

tubbo never knows that l'manburg and everyone in it were destroyed


End file.
